Waiting Area C
by Staye
Summary: The road is blocked! But the diligent platelets have dedicated waiting areas for all the cells. AE-3803 ends up having to stay in one of these areas, which leads her to have a very sweet and memorable moment with her best friend.


"The road is under repair, sister" The small platelet said, waving her flag and pointing at the sign behind her, which corroborated her claim. "Please, there is a designated waiting area we have prepared for cells in transit. Do not worry though, it will be a short wait"

"What?! But I need to deliver this!" AE-3803 sighed, looking at her basket filled with nutrients. "There's nothing I can do, is there? Oh well, where's that waiting area you spoke of?"

The platelet called one of her siblings over and said "Take her to Waiting Area C, do you remember that one?" To which the tiny boy answered with a bit of doubt "C… C?"

The small girl made a C with her two hands, which was enough to clear up the boy's concerns "Oh right, C! This way, sister" he said before taking AE-3803 by the hand, who didn't put up any resistance, still a bit stunned by the cuteness of her little siblings.

As she was being led by the platelet, AE-3803 asked "Do you know how long will the repairs take, little brother?" To which the boy answered with a smile, looking up to her. "It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes. All of my friends are there working really hard on it!" "Oh, you're all really efficient, so I'm sure it'll be done in no time. I thank you and your friends for all the work you do!" She replied with a smile.

Waiting Area C was a small shack. It looked like it was quickly put together, but also sturdy and well made. AE-3803 was led through the door, which had a big red "C" on it. Inside, it was pretty rustic, but it had a warm air of hospitality. It also had furniture, including some drawers, shelves, a dining table and even some couches for longer stays. "We will come pick you up when the works are over, sister. Please make yourself at home!" Announced the platelet before closing the door.

AE-3803 just stood there for a while. Despite the warmth, she was still in an unknown, eerily silent place. She observed the table and the drawers, and meekly poked at the cushions on the sofa. They were really fluffy and soft. Cautiously, she sat on them. It was, truly, a nice place to wait.

She wondered how were the platelets able to put these together and whether they set these areas everytime there is a blocked path. As she lost herself in those thoughts, she got more comfortable on the couch. AE-3803 thought " _This place isn't so bad after all, even with…"_ Her self-reflection was cut short by a deep and somewhat tired voice "Oh, you are also here..."

AE-3803 jumped off the sofa in surprise, With a scream, she almost fell over. Quickly composing herself, she sat back down. The Red Blood Cell stuttered through her words, still somewhat under the effects of the sudden scare. "W-What! Oh… It's you Mr Neutrophil. You scared me! What are you doing here? Did you also get stopped by the repairs?"

U-1146 answered like he always did: in a collected manner. "Repairs? No, the platelets were kind enough to allow me to rest here for a while. It's been quite an eventful day for us." He moved to the dining table and slumped over one of the chairs, putting his cap over his face. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm waiting for the road to be opened once... " AE-3803 noticed that her friend was quite beaten up and exhausted. She thought for a second, stood up from the sofa, and walked over to the diningr table. Putting her basket on top of it, she looked through it eagerly as she asked "Have you eaten anything yet?" Without waiting for her friend's reply, she pulled out a bowl and chopsticks, and handed them over. "Here, I bought this for you, I see you eating germ soup all the time, so I assumed you really like it, am I right?"

U-1146 reached for it, still wondering if it was okay. But then, he turned his eyes to AE-3803 who, once again, offered him a bright smile along with "It's okay, Mr Neutrophil, this is for your hard work today!" After that display, he couldn't refuse and took the bowl and the sticks. Giving a small nod, the neutrophil thanked AE3803, as he quickly ate from the bowl of soup. He also put his cap back on, covering part of his blushing face.

As U-1146 ate, AE-3803 pulled up a chair from the table and sat beside him. Putting her hands on the table and resting her head on them, she faced her friend.

"How was your… Oh right, you said it was eventful. You look pretty tired."

U-1146 nodded as he ate. Waiting for his mouth to be empty, he soon replied.

"Another Pneumococcus attack. It's been controlled, but it was really tiresome"

"Pneumococcus attacks have become quite frequent lately, haven't they? Are you sure you guys can keep up with them? I mean you're are really strong, but attack after attack they might be able to defeat you"

"I am really strong? I've never heard you say that, thanks. But regarding the attacks. It's all what I can do, keep fighting for you."

AE-3803 didn't know how to answer to that. Instead, she blushed dark red and turned her head towards the table, covering it with her arms

. A few awkward and quiet moments later, U-1146 had finished eating and let out a big yawn. Red Blood Cell heard it and, still covering her face, spoke up with a muffled voice. "The sofa is really soft and fluffy, you should take a nap there instead of that hard chair." To which neutrophil just let out a "Huh."

AE-3803 heard him stand up and put the chair back into the table. Seconds later, she felt a hand holding her own, pulling her from the chair. "Come sit with me. You liked the sofa right? You didn't think I wouldn't be a good friend and I take all the space for myself, right?" Speechless, and almost like when she first arrived at Waiting Area C, she let herself to be led, this time not by a cute platelet boy. But instead, by her best friend.

The time they took going from the dinner table to the sofa felt like an eternity for AE-3803, but when they stood in front of it. U-1146 asked her. "Please, take all the space you need, I won't try to take it all for myself or anything like that." She managed to let out an "O-okay.." before sitting straight, with her arms resting on her thighs, still blushing slightly. "A-alright, I'm set!" She almost yelled this time.

The white blood cell also sat down, being respectful with AE-3803's space, and laid back. Almost falling down completely due to the fluffiness of the cushions. "Wow, you were right, these are really fluffy. I liked them a lot." The sofa was big enough for both of them to not be too close, which made the Red Blood Cell a bit calmer.

"Wait, you like fluffy things?!" She once again, almost yelled. This time due to her surprise.

"Is it that hard to believe? You make it sound as if it was a huge revelation."

"No, no. It's just… you're covered in cytoplasm after murdering dozens, maybe hundreds." She let out a small giggle. "I wouldn't have guessed such a cold and badass cell would admit to like fluffy things"

"I'm not cold, nor badass. And besides, that is my job. Currently I'm on a break. I can like whatever I want, can't I?"

He sounded like a small kid to AE-3803, which made her having to contain her laugh, making U-1146 pout and fire back with: "I like way more than fluffy things, you know?" as he looked straight into his friend's eyes, who froze in place and blushed profusely, immediately looking away.

"I-I see, but anyway, it's been quite a hot day hasn't it? . I like colder days way more, but that may be because those mean a slower day in work." She stumbled over her words before giggling nervously, still facing away . "But that's not to say that I don't like warmer days like today, since I meet more cells and…" She took a small glance at U-1146 who was pleasantly sleeping already.

She let out a massive sigh of relief, before thinking. " _It must have been quite a hard day for him."_ She admired him on his sleep, slowly moving towards her on the couch, trying hard to not wake him up. Thankfully, he was really exhausted, which meant that she could get as close as she wanted. Staring at him as he breathed peacefully, she stared at him for ages, before gulping and moving her body towards him.

Her head approached his chest, while she prayed, with all her faith, that he wouldn't wake up. Once her temple touched his chest, she held her breath for what it felt like an eternity. Once she realized U-1146 was still let out the biggest sigh of her life, before mumbling. "Thank you…" and feeling his chest expand and relax in peace. She was, finally, at ease.

After the repairs, the same platelet who led AE-3803 to Waiting Area C, opened the door after knocking, to find out the 2 cells on the couch. Red Blood Cell was sleeping on U-1146's chest, who had woken up and had an arm around her friend. The small platelet was going to speak up, but U-1146 put a finger on his mouth, signaling him with his free hand to come closer.

The kid nodded, walking towards the couch. When he was in front of the sleeping Red Blood Cell, he informed the neutrophil that the road had been opened. "Thanks. Can you give her some more time before you guys take down this Waiting Area?" "Of course, rest here as much as you want, big brother" The innocent kid smiled and left the small shack.

Around an hour later, a loud scream was heard all around. The platelets, who were finishing packing up their tools, saw AE-3803 running pass them, yelling while being as red as her outfit. "Mr Neutrophil, why didn't you wake me up! I'm late now!" Behind her, U-1146 was chasing after her. "AE, I'm sorry! Let me help you. Please?!"

 **Afterword:**

First of all, thank you so much for all the feedback on my first work here. I was quite anxious (and nervious :P) to publish anything, since I am still doubtful regarding my level of English. This time, I decided to take a long time to make sure the flow and grammar was as good as I could possible deliver. Even then, I am still doubtful for some parts, so I apologize for that. I know it's nothing too complex, and that is the idea I was going for, more mundane stories thatcan coexist with all the wonderful work Ms Shimizu, and the other writers in the site have come up with. I do thank once again a friend on discord for some ideas. Well, that's all I have to say right now. I hope you enjoyed this little story :D


End file.
